the_adventures_of_old_smokey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheriff Beaudry
Sheriff Franklin Tobias Beaudry (b. 1923) is the sheriff of Raccoon County and the head of law enforcement of Sheldon, North Carolina. Early life Frank T. Beaudry was born in Sheldon, North Carolina in 1923. His father was a deputy in the Raccoon County Sheriff's Department. His grandfather was a constable in London, England, hence where he got his facination with law enforcement. As a child, he used to play cops and robbers with his friends and dreamed that he too would follow in his father's footsteps. In May 1941, after his High School graduation, he enlisted in the U.S. Army for training to be an M.P. But then the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and he was sent to Europe. Whilst he was stationed in England, he volunteered to help with the Home Gaurd whilst he was on M.P. duty. He also saw combat service in France and Germany. His War against Rico Giordano After the surrender of Nazi Germany, he was honorably discharged and headed home to become a Deputy for his old friend Sean Mulligan. Only to find he was murdered under "mysterious circumstances". Feeling suspicious over the death of his old friend and seeing the crooked nature of Joe Ross, the acting Sheriff, Beaudry decided to Run for the Sheriff position instead. Rico Giordano, the local Sicilian Mob Boss, saw Beaudry as a wrench that could be thrown into his works, so hired several hitmen to remove Beaudry from the picture, only for those hitmen to ether met their fates or ending up captured and forced to turn rat to prevent a long prison sentence. Giordano, seeing he was running out of options, decided to team up with Kingsley Nash, the head of the Dixie Mob, in order to get rid of Beaudry, even as far as trumping up some charges against Beaudry's behavior. But Luckily for Beaudry, those charges were soon dropped due to the lack of evidence. One by one, Beaudry took out all of Giordano and Nash's operations. Even Joe Ross, seeing that it was only a matter of time, decided to drop out of the race and turn rat against Giordano. On August 15th, 1945, Beadury cornered both Nash and Giordano in the Railroad hotel near the K&A depot with not only the other deputies, but also the FBI, the U.S. Army, and the State Police with him to apprehend the mob bosses. After a large gunfight (with Nash losing his life), Giorando finally surrendered and was arrested. Giordano was sentenced to life in prison without parole and Beaudry got elected Sheriff. Beaudry would hold on to this position until his retirement in 1997. Personality Beaudry is seen as a tough, stone faced, by the book lawman with a big attitude. But he does have a soft tender inside. He's incorruptible and doesn't take any sass from the mayor. As evidenced one time back in 1967, the mayor's hippie son tried to bribe him (with Cannabis') and he literally dragged him back to town in order to lock him up. When the mayor tried to make the charge go away, Beaudry reminded him that it was his duty as a father to discipline his son and it's the mayor's responsibility to keep the town decent and organized. Trivia * Sheriff Beaudry is based on Andy Taylor, Enos Strade, and Buford Pusser. Like Buford Pusser, who was the Sheriff of Adamsville, Tennessee, Buford declared war on the mob during his term as Sheriff from 1964 until 1972. * He one tried attempted to arrest Charles Manson in 1969 but ended up getting a scar on the right side of his chest when Manson tried to stab him. He tried to chase him down, but "the sneaky mongrel got over the county line before I could stuff n' mount him!". * His favorite sidearm is a Colt Trooper Mk 1 Revolver chambered in .357 magnum. * He dislikes Donald Trump because he failed to pay a parking ticket. Category:Humans Category:Law Enforcement